When Angels Fall
by Bishonen Chaser
Summary: Quatre had kept a secret from the guys and finally, one day he let it out. We watch the life of his daughter, his little angel until her tragic and untimely death at age 17. *Finished!* Non-Yaoi
1. Default Chapter

Untold Secrets

Don't own it!

When Angels Fall

Introduction:

The year is After Colony 201.The Gundam Pilots had all gone their separate ways after their Gundams were destroyed. Wufei joined the Preventers and Trowa joined soon after. Heero also couldn't stay hidden and not fight so he too became a Preventer. Duo's junkyard went down hill soon after he became head of it so he also joined his friends as a Preventer. Quatre however did not become a Preventer. Instead he managed his father's estate and all the things left to him after his father's death. The boys would get together often and each time they would beg Quatre to join the Preventers. But Quatre would just smile and give no explanation except to say that he couldn't. The boys would argue and give excuses for Quatre. They would remind him that the Maganacs had agreed to look after his father's things. But always Quatre would just smile and say, "That's not it." And the guys would reply with the same thing. "Then what is it?" they would ask. Quatre would just smile and nod and that would be the end of the conversation. Until the day when Heero got a call from a very confused friend…

"Hello?" Heero answered. There wasn't a sound on the other line and Heero thought that the other person had hung up. Heero was about to do the same when he heard some breathing on the other end of the phone. "Hello?" Heero asked again. 

"Heero…" A quiet voice said. 

"Quatre is that you?" Heero asked, worried. 

"Heero I need to talk to you…" Quatre said in a quiet voice. 

"What is it?" Heero asked shutting his laptop. 

"I never told anybody about this…" Quatre said. "I didn't really need to…until now." 

"Quatre what is it?" Heero asked. 

"I have a daughter…" Quatre said. Heero didn't say anything. "Heero…Heero? Are you still there?" Quatre asked over the phone. 

"I'm still here Quatre." Heero replied. 

"Did you hear me? Heero…? Did you hear me? I said I have a daughter Heero. A daughter…" Quatre said his voice cracking. 

"It will be okay Quatre." Heero said. 

"No it won't!" Quatre almost yelled. "I'm not married and I have a daughter that's 7 months old."

"Just calm down." Heero said trying to calm his friend. 

"Her mother is dead!" Quatre said finally breaking down. 

"Listen to me Quatre! You're 21 you can get through this!" Heero yelled into the phone. 

"I'm sorry but I just can't deal with this." Quatre said. 

"Yes you can." Heero said a little calmer now. 

"How?" Quatre asked. "How am I supposed to get through this? Am I supposed to put her up for adoption? Send her to some foster family? She needs me Heero. Before she had a mother, but now she needs me!" Quatre said. 

"She does need you." Heero said. 

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Quatre asked. Heero heard a baby cry in the background and wondered how Quatre had gotten himself into this. 

"Quatre, did you know you had a daughter?" Heero asked looking for some answers. 

"Yes." Quatre said. 

"But…why? I mean…" 

"I wanted to marry the mother but I didn't' know when I asked her to marry me that she was pregnant." Quatre interrupted. 

"Was it your child?" Heero asked. 

"Yes." Quatre sorrowfully. 

"Would you have still married her if you knew?" Heero asked. 

"Yes!" Quatre said. "I would have insisted. When I did find out after the baby was born I asked her again to marry me…but she wouldn't.' Quatre said. "I supported them…she at least let me do that. But she wouldn't marry me. That's why I never became a Preventer. I knew that one day I would have them to look after. I just didn't expect it to be so soon." Quatre said. 

"I'm coming over." Heero said after a minute's thought.

Heero looked at the baby in Quatre's arms. She had big blue eyes and a small round face. Her hair was the same color as Quatre's and she looked just like him. "She looks just like you." Heero said. 

"I know." Quatre replied. 

"What's her name?" Heero asked taking the baby from Quatre. 

"Amanda." Quatre replied again, sitting down beside Heero on the couch. 

"Do you know what that means?" Heero asked. 

"No. What?" 

"Worthy to be loved" Heero answered. The baby drifted off to sleep in Heero arms and Quatre stared at Amanda for a long time. Heero finally gave her back and started to leave. "You know what to do." Heero said. "You're her father. All you have to do is love her. Don't worry about what other people think. Just love her and everything will work out." Heero left and Quatre sat and looked at Amanda and promised to love her for the rest of her life…no matter what. What he didn't know was that he would only have 17 more years to love her and then she would be taken away.  
  



	2. Mary Had A Little Lamb

Untold Secrets…Quatre's Past

When Angels Fall

Part 2

Quatre smiled as he listened to his daughter, now 4, play what she claimed was "Mary Had A Little Lamb" on the piano. He was busy working in his office and now the music had stopped and Quatre waited for her to start up again. When she didn't Quatre decided that he would go check on her. When he walked into the room he saw he little angel, Amanda, staring out the window. One small hand on the piano bench and the other was quietly playing with the curtains. He walked up to her and picked her up from behind. "What are you doing he asked?" Amanda played with her father's top button. "Aren't you going to finish playing "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star"?"Quatre tried again.

"It was "Mary Had A Little Lamb" daddy!" Amanda corrected her father like any little child would. She, after all, knew everything…like every other little child.

"Oh I'm sorry." Quatre said smiling. Amanda went back to playing with her father's button. "Are you going to tell me why you look so sad?" Quatre asked lifting his daughter up more so that he could look into her blue eyes. "What were you looking at out the window?"

"I was looking for mommy." Amanda finally confessed. Quatre held back the tears. "I thought that she would come to the door like everybody else."

"Honey, mommy can't come to the door." Quatre said, his heart aching for his daughter.

"Is she ever going to come back?" Amanda asked.

"No. Mommy had to leave a long time ago when you were a baby. She can't come back." Amanda started to cry. Quatre wiped his daughters tears and held her face close to his and said, "You just remember that she is in a better place, okay?" Amanda nodded and used her little fist to dry the tears.

"Why did mommy have to go to heaven? Did she not want me?" This time Quatre couldn't hide the tears.

"She loved you very much. She never wanted to leave you! And sometimes God takes people earlier than we would like him too." Quatre tried to explain. "I loved mommy very much and when she died I was very sad but God gave me you to take care of."

"Am I going to die like mommy?" Quatre hesitated for a moment,

"Yes, some day you will. Everyone has to die some day."

"But I don't want to leave you. I don't want you to be sad." Amanda said, throwing her arms around her father's neck. Quatre was at a loss for words. He could do nothing but hug his little angel back. It was all he needed to do. 

Father and daughter sat like that for a long time until Amanda fell asleep in Quatre's arms. He carefully carried her up to her bed and said a little prayer for her. God would not take Amanda for another 13 years…

Authors note: I just decided to make this into a long story and have different chapters of Amanda as she gets older and eventually her untimely death at age 17. I'm still working out a few things but the more reviews I get the faster I will be able to get this out! I would also greatly appreciate it if ideas for Amanda and her first day of school and other things like, Christmas and birthday at an older age, you get the picture, would be contributed! It would be a big help. Also, I got the idea for this part from my precious little brother when he was looking out a window and looking for my little sister. Thankfully she is not dead but just went away for the day and my brother missed her. And another thing, people have been asking me if Amanda really means, "Worthy to be loved" and yes it does. That was the main reason I named Quatre's daughter, Amanda! Reviews are greatly needed if the next part is to be out soon!

~Bishonen Chaser~


	3. Mommy's Birthday Cake

Untold Secrets…Quatre's Past

When Angels Fall

Part 3

Quatre opened his eyes and was greeted with the smiling face of his little girl, Amanda. "Good morning Daddy!" She said, kissing her fathers cheek. Quatre sat up in his large bed and returned the smile of his daughter.

"What are you doing up so early?" Quatre asked.

"It's not early!" Amanda exclaimed, "It's already 7:00!"

"Really? Well why don't you go watch cartoons?"

"Dad! I already watched all the really good cartoons." Quatre smiled.

"Come here." Quatre said, pulling his 6-year-old daughter onto his lap. "We're gonna watch TV in my bed." Quatre reached over and looked in his nightstand drawer for the remote. When he found it he turned the TV on and found cartoons. Amanda snuggled up in her fathers lap and settled in to watch TV. After watching quietly for a few minutes Amanda asked the question that she had been wanting to ask for a couple of days.

"Daddy?" 

"Yes Amanda."

"Why is today circled on the calendar?" Quatre paused before answering.

"Well, today is a very special day."

"What's so special about it?"

"Well, today was your mothers birthday." Amanda looked down and started to play with the sheets on her father's bed. After a minute she mumbled,

"I thought that it might be somebody's birthday…" Amanda paused, "Do they have birthdays in heaven?" Quatre laughed and hugged his daughter.

"I don't know?" Quatre said.

"Would uncle Duo know? Did you know he used to live in a church? Why did he live in a church, daddy?" Again Quatre laughed.

"Uncle Duo's mommy and daddy died and so he had to live somewhere. The church was the only place that would take him." Amanda nodded. "Would you like to call uncle Duo and ask him?" This time Amanda nodded more enthusiastically. Quatre picked up the phone and dialed Duo's number. When it started to ring he gave it to Amanda. She held the big phone against her small head and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hi aunt Hilde! Is uncle Duo there?…No! Daddy didn't make me!" Amanda took the phone away from her ear and looked at her father, "Aunt Hilde says that you have to make me eat my vegetables." Quatre smiled as Amanda put the phone against her ear once more. "Yeah I'm doing fine." 

"Yes ma'am!' Quatre corrected.

"Yes ma'am." Amanda repeated. "I love you too aunt Hilde…Hi uncle Duo!…Yes sir, I'm fine…I have a question for you…okay, do they have birthdays in heaven?…" Again Amanda looked at her father. "He says he doesn't know." Before Quatre could say anything Amanda put the phone back up to her ear and tried to cradle it between her shoulder and her ear like she had seen Quatre do when he was working. It didn't work and the phone fell on the bed. "…Oh that? That was just the phone. I dropped it…Are you sure you don't know?…Okay, you can ask Him…there is?…wow! So that means my mommy is having a birthday party up in heaven right now?…okay, you can talk to daddy…I love you too! Here's daddy." Amanda handed the phone to Quatre.

"Hey Duo."

_"Hey Quatre! What's up?"_

"Nothing much." Quatre said, smiling at Amanda.

"So what have you been telling this girl? It's not everyday you get a phone call from your friends daughter asking if there's birthdays in heaven!"

"Oh she came up with that on her own! So what did you tell her?"

_"I told her, yes! What did you want me to tell her? Do you think I really know?"_

"I don't know? She just thought that you might know because you told her you used to live in a church." Duo laughed. Amanda turned and looked up at her father, 

"Daddy? Can we make a cake for mommy?"

"Duo, did you hear that?" Quatre asked.

_"She wants to make a cake for her mommy!" _Duo repeated.

"Sure, we can do that." Quatre said, answering his daughter. "Duo?" 

_"Yeah buddy?"_

"What do say? You, Hilde, and Duo jr. come on over later after dinner for desert."

"Quatre, I would cancel everything I had tonight to come over for this celebration. Thankfully I don't have anything so there's nothing to cancel! Hilde and Duo and I will be there around 8:00, is that okay?"

"That's fine. I'll see you then. Tell Hilde "hi" for me."

_"Will do. See-ya later!"_ Quatre set the phone down and hugged his daughter again. 

"I love you…" He said.

"I know daddy, I love you too!"

Quatre would only have 11 more years to be with his daughter. And 11 years would not be enough to tell his daughter how much he loved her.

Authors note: I'm still looking for a new name for this so…if anyone wants to help out? Ideas for the next few parts are still needed also! Any questions can be emailed to me at, [Christian.m.hall@att.net][1] I will be happy to answer any question! ^_~

Till next time, 

Bishonen Chaser

   [1]: mailto:Christian.m.hall@att.net



	4. Merry Christmas

Untold Secrets…Quatre's Past

When Angels Fall

Part 4

Amanda carried the large bag of presents to the front door of Wufei's house and rang the bell. While she waited she turned around and called for her father to hurry up. Quatre shut the door to his car and hurried to the front door where his 10-year-old daughter waited. As soon as Quatre reached the door with his bags of presents Wufei opened the door. 

"Quatre! Haven't seen you in a couple of months, how have you been?" Wufei said holding out his free hand to take one of the bags. In his other hand he held his 3-month-old daughter.

"Good! And you?"

"We've been getting by. It's been a little hard with only a few hours of sleep a night though." Quatre laughed and remember when he had first taken care of Amanda when she was only 7 months after her mother died.

"Well I still can't believe that Sally still wanted to have everybody over after just having a kid. I still think we should have gone to my house." Amanda got board just standing with her father while he talked, so she dropped her bag on the floor beside her father and ran off to find her friends.

"Amanda looks good." Wufei said. "How have you two been holding up?"

"Good, good. It has become a ritual now that we bake a cake for her mother on her mother's birthday. So we did that a couple of months ago. It's been good for her. I don't want her to feel sad. I want her to grow up in a family where she feels loved."

"Well it looks like you've been doing a pretty good job." Wufei commented.

"That's one of the reasons I love to get together with you guys! Amanda gets one big family and I get to see my good friends. Speaking of that, is Heero coming?"

"No." Wufei answered sadly, none of the pilots had seen him in 10 years. After talking with Quatre when Amanda was born he disappeared and had only reappeared a few months back. After repeated attempts to get him to get together with them the boys were ready to give up. He never came.

"Well if it isn't Quatre?" Duo exclaimed as he walked up toward the blond, former pilot. "It's about time you got here! Haven't seen you in a while buddy, how's it been going?"Quatre hugged his fellow pilot and friend.

"Good, and you?"

"Good, good! Hey Duo, come on in here and say hello to your uncle Quatre." Duo yelled to his son. A 10-year-old cross between Duo and Hilde walked into the small foyer.

"Hi uncle Quatre, merry Christmas!"

"Hey Duo jr. how has school been?"

"Okay, I guess." Duo jr. looked up at his father, "Can I go now? We were playing video games in Mark and David's room. I just came down to get some Oreos."

"Oh really? Well did you ask uncle Wufei if it was okay to take food upstairs?" Duo asked.

"Oh yeah, it's fine." Wufei said. "The boys do it all the time. You'll be surprised what we find up there sometimes!" Duo laughed in agreement.

"Yeah you can go." Duo answered. Duo jr. ran off toward the back stairs. The group was startled as the doorbell rang once more. Meiran, Wufei's daughter, woke up in her father's arms and started to cry.

"Uh-oh! It looks like Meiran's hungry. I'll take her to her mother. That's Sally's department! Would you mind opening the door, Duo?" 

"No problem-o!"

"Quatre you can bring the presents into the living room and set them under the tree." Quatre nodded and followed Wufei into the living room.

"You know I think it was really nice of you to name your daughter after your late wife." Quatre said as they walked.

"Well it was all Sally's idea."

"What was my idea?" Sally asked as she took little Meiran from Wufei's arms.

"Naming Meiran."

"Well if you had seen the pictures of the first Meiran you would have named her that too! She looks just like her, it's amazing!"

"Well she does have her mothers eyes!" Wufei said. Once again Duo's voice became audible throughout the living room. 

"Hey guys, look who's here." Duo yelled. Quatre turned and found Trowa, Cathrine, her husband, and their two kids standing with Duo. Hilde came out of the kitchen in an apron and hugged Cathrine and then Trowa. She then shook hands with Cathrine's husband. 

"What? Quatre's here too?" Hilde exclaimed when she saw the blond pilot. "I thought I told you I wanted to know when he got here." Hilde ran up to Quatre and hugged him. "How's Amanda?" she asked after she had hugged Quatre.

"She's doing good. She misses her mother but understands what happened. It was harder when she was younger. It was hard to explain it and make her understand." Hilde nodded as tears came to her eyes.

"You're doing a great job raising her." Hilde commended. "When she walked through the kitchen looking for Duo jr. and Mark and David every question I asked her was answered with a, yes ma'am or a no ma'am." Quatre smiled. He had always tried to teach her good manners. Hilde said hello to Trey, Cathrine's 11-year-old son and then she fussed over 1-year-old Katie before returning to the kitchen where she had been trying to keep Sally out of for the whole night. Quatre walked over to Trowa and shook his hand.

"It's good to see you!" Quatre said.

"You too!" Trowa agreed.

"So how's it been, living with you sister and all?"

"It's working out nicely. I get to spend a lot more time with Trey and Katie and that's been a plus. So how have you and Amanda been holding up?"

"It's really good."

"You know, all the way here Trey kept asking if uncle Quatre was going to be there but I really think he just wanted to see Amanda." Trowa confided when Trey had quickly found out where the other kids were and headed upstairs with a little present in his hand. "Ever since I brought him with me that one time to see you a couple of months ago for your wife's birthday he has been asking when he could go back and see you and Amanda. He brought her a present, I hope you don't mind?" Trowa said.

"No, it's fine. Looks like Amanda is going to have her first crush." Quatre said smiling. Hilde then called out that dinner was ready and everyone made his or her way to the table.

What Quatre didn't know was that he would only have 7 more years with his daughter and with the time closing in, Amanda wouldn't have as many opportunities to have crushes as other young girls would. Quatre would only have 6 more Christmas's with his daughter before she was taken away from him…forever.

Questions, comments, ideas for a new title can be sent to, [Christian.m.hall@att.net][1] or you can review and put it in there!

Till next time, 

Bishonen Chaser

Ps. the more reviews I get the faster the next part will come out!

   [1]: mailto:Christian.m.hall@att.net



	5. Trey

The Angels That We All Loose

When Angels Fall

Part 5 

Quatre walked toward the music room and stopped when he got to the sliding, French, pocket doors that led into the room. From where he stood he could see Amanda, his little angel, only she wasn't so little any more. She was 16 and Quatre had stopped calling her his little angel some time back, but he still thought of her as his little angel. Amanda was draped over one of the 2 large chairs in the room, with her legs falling gracefully over one armrest and her back leaning against the other. She held the phone between her shoulder and her ear and talked to Trey, Trowa's nephew. Her feet bobbed up and down as she stared at the picture of her mother on the piano. People said that Amanda looked like a miniature Quatre in a dress, but all Quatre saw in her was her mother. The way she held her head when she laughed, the sparkle in her eyes when she was happy. Quatre was free to study both as his daughter, no, his little angel, went on with her conversation. When Amanda turned in the chair she noticed her father outside the door. She smiled and blew a kiss to Quatre. Quatre slowly slid one door open and walked inside. He quietly sat down in the other chair. 

"Trey says he wants to come and visit soon." Amanda said to her father.

"When does he want to come?" Amanda repeated the question to Trey and replied,

"Is it okay if he comes next weekend?" Quatre nodded his approval and Amanda smiled, one more thing that reminded him of her mother. And then there was Trey. Quatre was glad that Amanda and Trey had gotten close. He suspected that one day the two would get married. Trey was a nice boy. Just the kind of person Quatre wanted for his little angel. Quatre looked down at his watch, they had been talking for over an hour now and Quatre knew from past experiences that it would go on for a few more. He didn't mind, as long as Amanda would still be his little angel.

Quatre would loose his little angel in less than a year. Soon after she turned 17 she would be gone, no longer to be Quatre's angel. You know how everything seems to look up just before they go down? Well Heero had dropped by one Sunday afternoon to talk to Quatre. Amanda was out and Heero had come to say goodbye. He was going to earth with his new wife for a while but promised he would be back for Christmas. Christmas was at Quatre's house this next year. Only Quatre's present would be taken away instead of given. His angel would be gone…forever.

Authors note: I know this part was a little short but that was how it was supposed to be! All of these chapters were to set the stage for the next chapter. Amanda will be 17 and her time will have come. The more reviews the sooner the next chapter will be out! If you want to email me, [Christian.m.hall@att.net][1] and I can answer any question about the fic or we can just talk!

Till next time,

Bishonen Chaser

   [1]: mailto:Christian.m.hall@att.net



	6. The Angel Falls

When Angels Fall

When Angels Fall

The final part

Quatre opened the door on Christmas Eve and greeted Heero and his wife. Amanda stood close behind her father and watched the reunion. 

"Oh I see there is a new addition!" Quatre said when he noticed the baby seat that Heero carried. Heero looked down at the child.

"This is my son, Odin."

"Odin? That's not a very common name, is it special?"

"I named him after a man from my childhood." Quatre smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Yuy." Quatre said as he reached out his hand towards Heero's wife.

"This is my wife, Kari." Heero said.

"Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." Kari replied. "And who is this?" she asked when she noticed Amanda.

"This is my daughter, Amanda." Quatre put his arm around Amanda's shoulders.

"That's Amanda?" Heero said in disbelief. Quatre nodded. "It's been a long time."

"17 years." Quatre agreed. "Well I bet you all are tired. We have a room set up for you. I didn't know you had a son or I would have set up and extra room. I can do that now, if you want?" 

"No, Odin is fine with us." Kari said. "We don't want to put you out or anything."

"No it's fine, really! I can have it set up in no time."

"Well you've already done so much for us. Letting us come a day early because my husband wanted too was more than enough. We'll be fine." 

"Heero, are you sure." Quatre asked his friend. Heero nodded. "Well then I'll show you to your room."

Heero walked down the hallway. He thought he might be lost but he was pretty sure he knew where Amanda's room was. When he found it he slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Amanda was sleeping and the light from the moon shown through her window and illuminated her face. She looked like a little angel on a pillar of clouds. Heero was startled by a hand on his shoulder. 

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" A voice whispered. Heero nodded. "I loved her just like you said too. It worked. Look how she turned out." Again Heero nodded. "Are you okay?" Heero turned to face Quatre. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said closing Amanda's door. 

"Did you get lost?"

"No. I just wanted to get a better look at how she turned out. I still remember her as a little girl, a 7 month old. It's hard to believe she's 17 now." Quatre nodded, a smile on his lips but tears in his eyes. "I need to get to sleep. It's going to be a big day tomorrow. I haven't seen the other guys in 17 years." Heero sighed. Quatre nodded and walked with Heero to his room. As they got closer the soft cry of a baby could be heard from inside, and then a sweet voice singing and the crying stopped. A sad smile played on Heero's lips as he listened to his wife sing. Quatre slowly backed into the shadows and disappeared, leaving Heero alone.

"Heero Yuy! Is that you?" Duo said as he ran towards the other pilot. Heero held out his hand but was surprised when Duo passed his hand and gave him a big hug.

"It's been a long time, Duo."

"Hey, come meet my family, well you already know Hilde but you haven't met Duo jr. yet."

"Duo jr.? So I see you named him after yourself." Duo smiled. Heero shook Duo's son's hand. "So how have you been?" Heero asked.

"Good. How about you?"

"Well it took me a little while to figure out what I really wanted but when I did figure it out I found it." Duo look confused but realization hit him when Heero put his arm around the dark haired woman beside him. "My wife, Kari." 

"Oh, so you have a family! Any kids?"

"One, a son. He's sleeping right now."

"I'll go see if he's awake." Kari said as she left the room. A knock sounded on the partially open front door.

"Hello? Is anyone home?"

"Wufei, is that you?" Heero asked, opening the door so that he could see his fellow pilot.

"Oh Heero! So you're here already."

"Yeah. We came here yesterday." Heero said as Kari walked back into the room with Odin. 

"And who is this?" Wufei asked, his family trailing in behind him.

"Meet my wife and son, Kari and Odin." 

"Nice to meet you." Wufei said as he nodded. "This here is my family." Wufei said, pointing to Sally and his 5 children.

"Big family." Heero commented. Wufei smiled and started to introduce them.

"This is my oldest, Mark. He's 17. Then we have, David, 16, Bryant, 12, Meiran, 7, and Hannah, she's 5." Heero nodded.

"Well shall we eat?" Quatre said. "Trowa, Cathrine, and her family won't be coming until after dinner."

"Sounds good to me!" Duo said. "Let's eat!"

The group laughed at the joke Duo had just told. Meiran came up to her father and asked a question while Hannah played with her father's fork from her perch on his lap. Everyone was finished eating and were sharing old stories and memories while sitting around the table. Kari nursed Odin under a blanket to keep him quiet. The conversation stopped when a the sound of a doorbell was heard from the from foyer, "Trowa must be here." Quatre said, excusing himself. But before he could get out of his seat Amanda had jumped up and started for the door.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get it!" she said as she left the room. Quatre smiled, knowing that his daughter couldn't wait to see Trey, Trowa's nephew. Soon the dining room was filled with more people as Trowa, Cathrine, her husband and two kids walked in. Amanda was holding hands with Trey. Heero stood up and introduced his wife and son and Trowa introduced his sister's husband and his nephew and niece.

"This is my nephew Trey, he's 18 and then my little princess of a niece, Katie, she's 8."

"So you don't have a family of your own?" Heero asked.

"This is my family." Trowa said. Heero nodded in understanding.

"Well guys," Wufei said interrupting. "Meiran informs me that it is time to open the presents. What do you all say?" He was answered with a chorus of "yes" from everyone at the table. As he group made their way to the living room Trey leaned over and whispered to Amanda, 

"I have a very special present for you. I want you to open it first, okay?" Amanda nodded and followed Trey into the living room with everyone else.

Everyone found a seat but Trey remained standing. "I would like to give my present first." Trey announced.

"The time is now." A voice said.

Trey motioned for Amanda to stand.

"I said now. Do it now." The voice commanded.

Amanda stood.

"You blew it last night, you must do it now."

Trey got down on one knee and realization hit Amanda.

"Now!"

It all happened so fast, first the gun and then the blood. It was all over Trey. But to Quatre it seemed as if everything was going in slow motion. At first Quatre thought that Trey was the one that had been hit but then he noticed his daughter, his sweet little angel, fall to the ground with a wound in her chest. Blood continued to spill as Quatre ran as fast as he could, but it seemed that it was not fast enough to get to his fallen angel. When Amanda had started to fall to the ground Trey had caught her and was now carefully laying her on the floor. He blinked back tears as he stared at Amanda. Quatre was now at the side of his daughter and he too tried to stop the tears but it was, as he found, impossible. She opened her eyes and gasped for breath and it seemed, that if every breath she took, pained her. She struggled to speak, blood staining her teeth. She looked at Trey,

"I would have said yes." She whispered, again shutting her eyes in pain. Trey was no longer able to hide the tears and turned to his mother for comfort. Cathrine hugged her son while Trowa put a hand on his shoulder. Amanda then turned to look at her father.

"Thank you, daddy…thank you for loving me. I love you…" Amanda again struggled for air and closed her eyes, only to open then once more. But when she did, Quatre was waiting. 

"I love you too. I love you so much." Quatre sobbed.

Kari watched as Trey got down on one knee and was about to propose to Amanda just before he was interrupted. With wide eyes Kari watched as her husband quickly stood up and shot a gun at Amanda. He then turned and with one last look of apology left the room as fast as his legs would take him. Kari turned back to the dying girl and watched as Quatre talked with his daughter for the last time. Wufei was busy trying to comfort a hysterical Sally and his children, all of which were crying. Hilde had collapsed into Duo's arms and Duo jr. was trying to comfort his friends while at the same time trying not to look at the body of his dying friend. Kari left Odin in his seat and ran out of the room in the direction that her husband had taken. She stumbled through the house, barely able to see through the tears that ran down her cheeks but when she reached the front foyer she could see clearly. She hadn't had to look long for Heero; she found him dead, his blood staining the white marble tiling, a gunshot wound to his head and a gun in his hands. She noticed the earpiece lying on the ground beside him as she sank to her knees beside the body of her husband and cried out not caring who could hear.

"You idiot!" She sobbed. "I thought you had changed! You have a son, a son for crying out loud! You have a family! How could you have gone and done something like this to me? To your son? To your friend?" She pounded her fists on the floor splattering her self with her husband's blood. "I thought you loved us?" She could go on no longer, she folded over and cried. A minute later she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to find Trowa. He said nothing as he took her in his arms and let her cry. Quatre's own tears could be heard all over the house when his angel was finally lost…forever.

Epilogue:

It turns out that an organization wanted to stop Quatre's work with the dignitaries of the colony's and the way they chose to do that was by killing his daughter. They hired Heero to do the job. Even though Heero had gotten out of that business a few years back he took the job. No one will ever know why. What would possess someone to give up their family and betray their friend, only to kill himself in the end? Well the plan worked, Quatre retired soon after the funeral. 

Quatre told his daughter that one day she would have to die. One day she did. Quatre mourned like any other father would. His friends comforted him like any other friends would. To the best of everyone's ability they moved on. Trowa married Heero's widow, Kari and adopted his son, Odin, as his own. Quatre moved closer to the other 3 pilots that were left and put on a smiling face once more. He still grieved. He always would. Wouldn't you grieve endlessly too, if your angel had been taken away? So Quatre had found out the answer to the question, when angles fall? Twice his angels had been taken from him, first, Amanda's mother and then Amanda herself. Twice they had fallen. How many more angels must fall?

Fin

Authors note: well I finally finished a chapter fic! It's my fist chapter fic that I've actually finished! I had a lot of fun writing this. It was challenging, very challenging. It made me think and it was very moving to me. I am literally crying all over my keyboard so I just hope that you were moved and that you thought about what could happen to the angels in your life. Don't let any of your angels fall without first telling them how much they mean to you.

~Bishonen Chaser~

Email me, [Christian.m.hall@att.net][1]

   [1]: mailto:Christian.m.hall@att.net



	7. hehe

Hey! Yeah I know, I'm cheating…hehe but how else are you supposed to get people to read your stuff if it's buried under everything else! And hey, if it made you read the fic then my job is done and my plan worked!

Tag! Your it! 

You've been tagged by Bishonen Chaser


End file.
